Chapters
Volume 1 - The Power of Renite *001. The Power of Renite *002. Reni *003. Growling Punch *004. Transfer Student *005. Battle in the Outskirts of Byukuma Town *006. Ken Silver *007. Scouts *008. Alicia's Tale Volume 2 - The Vanguard *009. Vanguard *010. Battlefield *011. Vs the Vanguard *012. Battle in the Sky *013. The Fall *014. Zaku Rebellion *015. Alicia's Test *016. Reni Strike *017. The Plan *018. The Calm Before... Volume 3 - The Storm *019. ...The Storm *020. The Invasion *021. Evacuation *022. Shu *023. Battle at the Tennis Court 1 *024. Battle at the Tennis Court 2 *025. Approaching Darkness 1 *026. Approaching Darkness 2 *027. Battle at the Tennis Court 3 Volume 4 - The Invasion *028. Battle at the Tennis Court 4 *029. Battle at the Tennis Court 5 *030. Battle at the Tennis Court Finale *031. Battle on the Streets of Byukuma Town 1 *032. Battle in Byukuma High School 1 *033. Moving Out *034. Battle on the Streets of Byukuma Town 2 *035. Battle on the Streets of Byukuma Town 3 *036. Battle on the Streets of Byukuma Town 4 Volume 5 - The Battle *037. Battle on the Streets of Byukuma Town Finale *038. Apology *039. Battle in Byukuma High School 2 *040. Battle in Byukuma High School 3 *041. Battle in Byukuma High School 4 *042. Battle in Byukuma High School 5 *043. Battle in Byukuma High School Finale *044. Ken Falls *045. 1 Vs 9 *046. Attack on the Tera Fleet Ship Volume 6 - The Retaliation *047. The Retaliation *048. Army General of the Tera Fleet *049. Tera *050. Alicia's Charge *051. Devil Claws *052. Kite Vs Ichuda 1 *053. Kite Vs Ichuda 2 *054. Kite Vs Ichuda 3 *055. Aid from the Shadows *056. Kite Vs Ichuda 4 Volume 7 - The Stand of Alicia *057. Kite Vs Ichuda Finale *058. Alicia's Stand *059. Tera's Strength *060. Ken Falls *061. General Matsumoto *062. Alicia Vs Tera *063. More Enemies *064. Wake Up! *065. Ken's Charge. *066. Blasting Strike of the Apes Volume 8 - The Contract *067. Fly *068. Air Battle *069. Alicia Vs Tera Finale *070. First Blood *071. Kite Vs Tera 1 *072. Kite Vs Tera 2 *073. Voice *074. Contract *075. Beast Mode Awakened *076. Kite Vs Tera 3 Volume 9 - The Confronation Vs Tera *077. Kite Vs Tera 4 *078. Kite Vs Tera 5 *079. Kite Vs Tera Finale *080. Exhaustion and Tears *081. Are You Coming? *082. Dangers of Beast Mode *083. Lift Off *084. The Booming Owl *085. Having Fun *086. Enter the Renite Galaxy Volume 10 - The Planet Akoro *087. Edward Pontus Springs *088. Enlistment *089. Rebels and the Royal Army *090. Waiting Room 3 *091. Announcement *092. Winner of Round 1.1 *093. Akoro Palace *094. He Who Sits Upon the Throne *095. The Awaited Announcement Volume 11 - The Tournament *096. Round 3.1 *097. The Quick Finale of Round 3.1 *098. Locked Eyes *099. The Power of Water Reni *100. A Battle Utilising Shunkan *101. Ken Vs Doniji *102. Ken Vs Doniji Finale *103. End of Round 3.2 *104. Rebel General Gio *105. The Hooded Victor, Igo Volume 12 - The Rising Fire *106. Massacre *107. Alicia Vs Gio *108. Oil to the Fire *109. 10 Minutes Wait *110. Round 2 Begins *111. Battle of Ranged Combat, Higaromi Vs Richa *112. Kid in the Corner *113. Instant *114. Is That All You've Got? *115. Up and at Em Volume 3 - The Confrontation 2 *116. The King and His Knights *117. Ken Vs Ijoa 1 *118. Ken Vs Ijoa 2 *119. Ken Vs Ijoa Finale *120. The Fourth Match *121. Soldia *122. Rikor *123. Onwards the Tournament Continues *124. Clash of the Favourites Volume 14 - The Confrontation Vs Enin *125. Left Shoulder *126. Rikor Vs Enin *127. Rise of One Hundred Charging Dragons *128. Till Next Time *129. The Time Has Come *130. The 1st Platoon *131. Fun! *132. Kite Vs Ken 1 *133. Kite Vs Ken 2 Volume 15 - The Confrontation Vs Ken *134. Kite Vs Ken 3 *135. Kite Vs Ken Finale *136. Catastrophe *137. Gio Meets Gio *138. ???